


Was wäre, wenn ...

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vor langer Zeit hatte ich einen Traum. Einen Albtraum. Damals, als die Jungs noch klein waren, als ich bei Missouri gewesen war und erfahren hatte, wie düster und gefährlich die Welt dort draußen ist. Nachdem ich zurück war, träumte ich, dass meine Jungs ertrinken ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was wäre, wenn ...

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den John Winchester Appreciation Month auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 2. Platz

Ich denke oft darüber nach, was ich in meinem Leben hätte anders machen sollen. Ob ich überhaupt irgendetwas hätte anders machen **_können_**. Immer wieder beschäftigt mich die Frage, ob es falsch war, die Jungs mit all dem Wissen um die dunklen Geheimnisse unserer Welt großzuziehen. Sam hasst mich dafür. Manchmal glaube ich, er ist Pinocchio, will ein richtiger Junge sein, ein normales Leben führen. Er ist keine Holzpuppe, nein. Aber er ist nicht so wie die anderen Jungs. Dean auch nicht. Aber Dean kommt damit klar. Zumindest glaube ich, dass er damit klar kommt.

Vor langer Zeit hatte ich einen Traum. Einen Albtraum. Damals, als die Jungs noch klein waren, als ich bei Missouri gewesen war und erfahren hatte, wie düster und gefährlich die Welt dort draußen ist. Nachdem ich zurück war, träumte ich, dass meine Jungs ertrinken. Ich stand am Ufer, konnte nicht zu ihnen, musste dabei zusehen, wie sie um ihr Leben kämpften, um Hilfe riefen. Doch ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen.

Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Ich wollte vermeiden, dass sie in dem Sumpf aus Monstern und Dämonen, aus dunkler Folklore und düsteren Geheimnissen ertranken. Ich habe sie in diese Welt gezerrt und heute denke ich oft darüber nach, ob es ein Fehler war. Doch dann frage ich mich auch, ob es wirklich so viel besser gewesen wäre, es vor ihnen zu verheimlichen. Vielleicht wären sie dann längst tot, denn ich konnte das Wissen nicht ignorieren. Nicht, nachdem es diese dämonische Welt war, die Mary das Leben nahm. Ich musste den Täter finden, ihn büßen lassen, dafür, dass er meine Frau getötet und meine Kinder in diesen Sumpf gezogen hat. Womit haben wir das verdient? Was hat meine Familie mit dieser Welt zu tun gehabt, warum wir?

Ich wette, es geht allen so, die einmal einen Blick in diese Dunkelheit geworfen haben. Ich habe seither viele Jäger und Jägerinnen getroffen. Die wenigsten haben Kinder. Zu gefährlich, sagen sie. Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich war Vater, bevor ich ein Jäger wurde. Schließt das eine das andere aus? Ich würde … nein, ich werde mein Leben geben, um meine Kinder zu retten. Meine Jungs.

Auch wenn ich es jetzt bereue, dass ich nicht die Zeit haben werde, um mich mit Sam auszusöhnen und dass ich Dean vielleicht nie mehr sagen kann, wie unglaublich stolz ich auf ihn bin. Schon immer war. Mein kleiner Soldat. So tapfer, so verlässlich. Natürlich machte er Fehler, macht sie noch. Das ist nun mal so. Auch ich mache Fehler und vermutlich war der größte Fehler, dass ich ihnen die Dunkelheit gezeigt habe. Jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr ändern, nicht mehr rückgängig machen und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass unser Leben nicht viel besser verlaufen wäre, hätte ich sie damals in die Obhut anderer Menschen gegeben. Wie hätte ich meine Kinder aufgeben können? Zu groß schien mir die Gefahr, sie am Ende doch noch zu verlieren. Also habe ich sie mitgenommen, auf all meinen Reisen, zu jeder Jagd. Ich habe sie nach Möglichkeit nie an die Front geholt, aber manchmal kam die Front eben zu ihnen. In unser Hotelzimmer oder wo auch immer ich sie versteckt hatte. Wären sie bei einer andern Familie sicher gewesen? Ich glaube nicht.

Marys Tod hatte einen Grund. Der Dämon hatte einen Plan und ich will verdammt sein, wenn er den nicht unter allen Umständen umgesetzt hätte. Wenn er nicht auch andere getötet hätte, um an meinen Jungen zu gelangen.

Auf diese Weise konnte ich ihn im Auge behalten, ihn beschützen. Hätte ich ihn hergegeben und ihm wäre etwas zugestoßen … niemals hätte ich mir verzeihen können, dass ich meinen Jungen verlassen habe.

Manchmal frage ich mich, welchen meiner Jungs ich mehr liebe. Die Antwort darauf ist keine klare Aussage. Sie sind so verschieden. Dean, der folgsame Soldat, der in meine Fußstapfen getreten ist, nachdem ich mich abgesetzt hatte. Sam hingegen ist ein Rebell. Aber nur mir gegenüber. In die Gesellschaft fügt er sich ein. Fast nahtlos, trotz seiner Vergangenheit. Oft bin ich zu ihm gefahren, stand in der Dunkelheit, verborgen hinter Bäumen und beobachtete ihn. Immer erfüllte es mich mit Stolz, wenn ich beobachten konnte, wie er sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut hat. So eigenständig und doch so unselbstständig. Als ich damals verschwunden bin, hatte ich gehofft, dass es helfen würde, um Sam und Dean wieder zusammenzuführen, sie zusammenzuschweißen, durch die Suche nach mir. Es hat geklappt und vermutlich hasst mich Sam jetzt nur noch mehr.

Ich habe sein Leben zerstört. Wieder einmal. Doch war es wirklich ein Leben? War es nicht vielmehr eine Seifenblase? Schillernd, zitternd, bereit, jeden Moment zu zerplatzen. Vielleicht wäre die Seifenblase auch ohne mein Zutun irgendwann geplatzt. Wir werden es nie erfahren. 

Wenn ich etwas anders machen könnte … was wäre das dann? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, wenn ich mein Leben noch einmal leben könnte … es würde genauso verlaufen. Selbst wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Mary sterben würde, ich hätte es vermutlich nicht verhindern können. Unser Gegner ist stärker als alles, was wir je gesehen haben, in all den Jahren. 

Die Jungs werden denken, dass wir verloren haben, aber ich weiß, sie sind stärker als das. Sie werden gewinnen. Ganz bestimmt. Sie sind mein ganzer Stolz und ich bin überzeugt, dass ich gute Arbeit geleistet habe, in ihrer Erziehung.

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich um einen Aufschub bitten. Nur ein paar Stunden. Ein paar wenige, letzte Stunden, die ich mit meinen Söhnen verbringen kann. Aber ich habe dazu nicht die Möglichkeit. Minuten. Minuten sind es, die mir vergönnt sind. Gerade genug Zeit, um sicherzustellen, dass mich der Dämon nicht übers Ohr haut, um zu überprüfen, dass Dean wirklich lebt. Dann werde ich gehen. Ich werde es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie würden versuchen, mich aufzuhalten, den Dämon aufzuhalten und sie würden scheitern. Sie sind nicht stark genug, um ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Noch nicht. Aber ich weiß, ich kann mich auf meine Jungs verlassen.

All diese Gedanken und ich kann sie ihnen nicht mehr mitteilen. Vielleicht hätte ich sie aufschreiben sollen, aber das wäre gefühlsduselig gewesen und ich glaube, dass hätte er auch gar nicht durchgehen lassen. Das wäre zu viel verlangt gewesen.

Lebt wohl, Jungs. Ich liebe euch. Ich habe euch immer geliebt. Deswegen habe ich euch in diese Welt geführt. Um euch zu beschützen. Mein Weg endet hier. Ihr müsst alleine weiter gehen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das irgendwann verzeihen. Ich bin stolz auf euch und das werde ich immer sein. Und wer weiß. Wenn es gut läuft, werden wir uns vielleicht irgendwann wieder sehen. Bis dahin … passt auf euch auf.

**The End!**


End file.
